Applejack
|-|Base= |-|Sea Pony= |-|Rainbow Power= |-|Human Alternate Self= Summary Applejack is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and represents the Element of Honesty. She works on Sweet Apple Acres with her little sister Apple Bloom, her brother Big Macintosh, and her grandmother Granny Smith. Applejack is hardworking and, even for an Earth pony, quite strong. She often gets into friendly competitions with Rainbow Dash. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | 4-B | 4-B | 10-A Name: Applejack, or AJ for short Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Earth Pony/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, has great farming & harvesting abilities due to working on a farm her whole life, As a Power Pony wields a lasso that can be controlled with her mind to be as tight or loose as possible, has shown the ability to even capture tornadoes with ease | When with the other Elements of Harmony, she has the ability to banish people to the moon, turn them into inescapable stone, has small-scale reality warping, and she can reverse the effects of a reality warper (Discord) | Can give the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, forcefield | Is just a teenage girl, though likely is physically stronger than most Attack Potency: Large Town level (Should be physically more powerful than Rainbow Dash) | Solar System level (Defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord with little trouble) | Solar System level (Easily defeated Full Power Tirek) | Athlete level (Is a normal teenage girl, though shows far more strength than even several high school athletes at once) Speed: Peak Human (Has shown to be at least equal to if not faster than Rainbow Dash's running speed) | Unknown | Relativistic | Athlete level (Able to keep up with Rainbow Dash) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Is physically stronger than the rest of the Mane 6, who have shown feats of lifting rocks twice as large as them or more, Can single-handedly raise a barn) | Unknown | Above average human (Is far superior to most other humans in the world) Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Human Class Durability: Large Town level | Unknown | Solar System level (Withstood Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing) | Human level, at the very least Island level when using the Magic of Friendship (was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer, who was using the Element of Magic) Stamina: Above Average (Can run the entire Running of the Leaves without showing wear in stamina) | Undeterminable | Likely Superhuman | Above Average Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with lasso | One or two Kilometers (Can stretch across an entire town with ease) | Several hundred kilometers (Was able to stretch across all of Equestria) | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Her lasso, her Element of Harmony which is Honesty, and her Rainbow Power Chest Intelligence: Above Average (Runs the whole farm and plans everything, her intellect thoroughly shown in her great planning skills and detail in the making of the Apple Family Reunion) Weaknesses: She is a true workhorse, sometimes to her own detriment (Has overworked herself to the point of sleep deprivation, exhaustion and hallucination), she can be stuck in her own ways and traditions at points and fail to see another's point of view | Can only reach these forms with the help of the rest of the Mane 6 | She is just a normal human Key: Base Form | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Alternate Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Good Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:BFR Users Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Toon Force Characters